


Любовь на стикерах

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: 1001 причина, почему я люблю тебя – от Стайлза Стилински





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love in Post-Its](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164689) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



«Он жуткий».  
«Он убивал людей».  
«Он слишком стар для тебя».  
«Он зло».  
«Он недостаточно хорош для такого, как ты. Он недостаточно хорош для кого угодно».  
«Он как отрава».  
«Он изменится и нанесет удар в спину, рано или поздно».  
«Он просто играет с тобой».  
«Он бросит тебя, когда ты ему надоешь».  
«Почему ты все еще с ним, Стайлз?»

Стайлз слышал все это и раньше, от отца и друзей, и это не облегчало ему жизнь. С того момента, как они узнали, что Стайлз встречается с Питером, их единственной реакцией было неодобрение: сморщенные носы, ехидные комментарии и подозрительные насмешки, когда бы они ни увидели Стайлза и Питера — держащимися за руки или целующимися, во время свидания или просто идущими куда-то вместе.

Поначалу было хуже — и стая, и шериф выказывали свое недовольство чаще и откровеннее, — но Стайлз, когда что-то решил, был упрям не меньше, чем они. Питер, в свою очередь, имел опыт длиною в жизнь, когда все его поступки, неважно, хорошие или плохие, подвергались критике. К тому же они оба были не из тех, кто стремится соответствовать чужим ожиданиям. А тот факт, что Питер не заходил со Стайлзом дальше поцелуев до тех пор, пока тому не исполнилось восемнадцать, делал все происходящее между ними абсолютно законным.

Тем не менее иногда Стайлз задумывался: когда окружающие умудрились превратиться в сборище самых предвзятых задниц во Вселенной? Какое им дело, с кем Стайлз встречается? Кого Стайлз любит? Беспокойство о его благополучии не дает им права переходить границы. Стайлз и Питер не могут вместе войти в комнату, не увидев на лицах отвращение или разочарование, даже после двух крепких лет отношений и добрых пяти лет с тех пор, как Питер в последний раз сделал что-то «дьявольское». Все это вызывает у Стайлза желание кого-нибудь ударить, а после сбежать прочь.

Он достаточно быстро оставил идею изменить их мнение. Он уехал — из отцовского дома и из Бикон-Хиллс — в колледж, не планируя возвращаться. Отец, Скотт и все остальные лишь поспособствовали тому, чтобы выжить его, и Питер последовал за ним.

Стайлз и Питер живут в одной квартире уже шестой год из тех семи лет, что они вместе. На первом курсе Стайлз настоял на том, чтобы поселиться в общежитии, поскольку был молод и глуп. Это продолжалось недолго: в конце первого семестра, во время экзаменов, Стайлз позвонил Питеру, будучи на грани нервного срыва. Его соседи по общежитию, по обе стороны от его комнаты, отказывались сделать тише свою ебаную музыку, сколько бы раз Стайлз не просил их. А другие парни устроили вечеринку в холле и пригласили, судя по звукам, половину кампуса. Стайлз проводил без сна четвертую ночь подряд и не мог сосредоточиться даже после приема слишком-большого-чтобы-это-было-здоровым количества аддерола и кофе, и все шло к тому, что он завалит экзамены, вылетит из колледжа и будет бродяжничать до конца своих дней.

Питер приехал и забрал его в ту же самую ночь. В течение часа он прекратил вечеринку, до смерти перепугал обоих соседей Стайлза и чуть не заставил обмочиться пьяного-но-резко-трезвеющего коменданта, после чего завернул Стайлза в одеяло и унес в машину, захватив лишь то, что тому было жизненно необходимо, и отвез в свою квартиру.

Питер больше не позволил ему вернуться; он был явно более чем счастлив, помогая Стайлзу упаковать вещи, и, скорей всего, ему понадобилось все самообладание, чтобы напоследок не подпалить общагу. Впрочем, на обратном пути он нажал на кнопку сигнализации, чтобы заставить всех стоять на морозе в ожидании прибытия пожарной команды и проверки помещений.

Стайлз был не против. После финального экзамена он почти неделю отказывался выходить из дома Питера, точнее, теперь уже из их общего дома.

Они живут в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от кампуса университета Корнуолла, у них восхитительный вид с балкона, доступ на крышу и джакузи. Все самое лучшее для Питера Хейла. Стайлз должен признать, что джакузи — это круто, особенно после длинного, наполненного стрессами дня в университете со студентами, ноющими по поводу своих оценок (работа помощником у профессора-садиста имеет свои отрицательные стороны).

Теперь он возвращается в Бикон-Хиллс лишь во время зимних каникул и на неделю или две летом. Каждый месяц он отправляет отцу несколько формальных сухих писем. И никогда не отвечает на не слишком-то тактичные вопросы вроде: по-прежнему ли он с Питером или нет?

Скотт, со своей стороны, никогда особо не заботился поддержанием связи с помощью СМС-ок или электронных писем, или даже телефонных звонков. Они были лучшими друзьями до тех пор, пока не началось всякое сверхъестественное дерьмо. До оборотней. До Эллисон. После того как все это обрушилось на них снежной лавиной, жизнь уже не была прежней. Стайлз даже не удивился, когда немногочисленные СМС-ки, а также их ежемесячные запланированные звонки быстро сошли на нет в первый же год после отъезда Стайлза, тем более что его усилия по поддержанию связи были, в лучшем случае, лишены энтузиазма.

Что опять же неудивительно. Их дружба развалилась еще до того, как Питер вошел в его жизнь. Все эти наезды по поводу бойфренда в лице престарелого оборотня-социопата лишь окончательно разорвали в клочья то, что и так трещало по швам.

Но, как бы это ни было смешно и сентиментально, как он иногда думает, Стайлз любит Питера. Любит так, как никогда не думал, что будет кого-нибудь любить. Любит так, что его прошлая влюбленность в Лидию не может даже и сравниться с этим. Любит так, что не против до конца своих дней просыпаться для Питера, для той жизни, что они для себя создали, несмотря на все прошлые трагедии.

И он знает, что Питер чувствует то же самое. Чувствует почти на уровне одержимости, и, возможно, это могло бы напугать большинство людей или помешать им. Если бы у Стайлза был нормально развит инстинкт самосохранения, он, наверное, тоже был бы обеспокоен тем, как порой Питер смотрит на него. Как будто его вменяемость зависит от ответной любви Стайлза, от того, чтобы Стайлз оставался с ним, отчаявшимся и голодным собственником.

Тем не менее это не пугает Стайлза. Должно бы. Но нет. Вероятно, потому, что внутри Стайлза что-то испытывает такую же жажду, глядя на Питера и думая, злобно и пугающе: мой-мой-мой; что-то, готовое разрушить мир до основания, если бы оборотня когда-нибудь забрали у него.

Стайлз никогда не любил делиться и тяжело переживал потери. Смерть матери что-то сломала в нем. Отчуждение отца и его алкоголизм сломали что-то еще. Затем Скотт, бывший его лучшим другом, больше не находил для него времени, потом был Ногицуне, который выгрыз у него внутри место для себя, отобрав самостоятельность и человечность. И больше никто по-настоящему не хотел, чтобы Стайлз был рядом.

Никто, кроме Питера, так стоит ли удивляться, что Стайлз совсем не хочет его отпускать?

Они счастливы, оба, и только это важно. Они ссорятся по ничтожнейшим поводам, вроде разбросанных по полу грязных носков или потрепанных книг, а потом — из-за того, что Стайлз подверг себя опасности во время атаки бродяги-омеги, или из-за того, что Питер из-за своей способности к исцелению скрыл от Стайлза свое ранение. Но они мирятся и движутся дальше, всегда становясь сильнее и никогда даже близко не подходя к разрыву. Может быть, они не делают друг друга лучше, как любят говорить о себе другие пары, но им лучше вместе, и для них это значит гораздо больше.

И все-таки, люди — считающиеся их друзьями и семьями — осуждают, и даже две или три недели, проведенные рядом с ними и их разговорами, выматывают. Недоверчивые взгляды, злобные обвинения, произносимые шепотом в компании, которая прекрасно знала, что они оскорбляют оборотня.

Это злит Стайлза.

Это делает Питеру… нехорошо. Не «нехорошо» в смысле «плохо», но «не хорошо», в том смысле, что задевают темный, опасный уголок его сознания, и гложут его в темноте ночи или отравляют спокойные моменты днем, когда Питер остается один.

Питер почти никогда не позволяет себе показывать это, но Стайлз знает. В начале их отношений Питер уверил его — с самодовольными ухмылками и отвлекающими поцелуями, — что это ничего не значит, он Питер Хейл, гррр, и выше мелких оскорбительных уколов. Кроме того, он к этому привык, и — не глупи, Стайлз, — зрелые сильные оборотни, знающие, что значит быть взрослым, не обижаются по пустякам.

Ага, правильно. Идиот. А Стайлз, возможно, еще больший идиот, что поверил в это хотя бы на мгновение, не говоря уже о трех месяцах.

Но, как и было сказано, подобные вещи выматывают наихудшим образом, неважно, насколько человек самонадеян и уверен в себе.

«Ты для него недостаточно хорош».  
«Ты сошел с ума, даже подумав, что он полюбит тебя, когда вокруг так много вариантов получше».  
«Ты убивал людей. Ты убил Лору. Стайлз одумается, как только иссякнет новизна. Однажды он увидит, что все, что ты когда-либо делал, это разрушал то, к чему прикасались твои руки».

Честно, как такое могло не повлиять на кого угодно?

Питер возвел вокруг себя прочные стены до того момента, пока Стайлз не разрушил их. И да, Питер все еще пытается это скрывать, когда они возвращаются домой после нескольких мучительных недель, проведенных в Бикон-Хиллс со стаей и шерифом, поскольку они же стая и шериф, но это лишь потому, что он знает — Стайлз видит его насквозь, и у Стайлза отлично получается прогонять эти мрачные мысли, что пытаются пустить корни, если им удается прорасти.

Тем не менее. И все-таки. Однажды кто-нибудь окончательно разозлит Стайлза, и этого будет достаточно, чтобы оборвать все связи раз и навсегда.

Питер страшится этого дня меньше, чем, как он думал, мог бы.

А потом… Потом Питер делает предложение. Во время завтрака, сразу после того, как приготовил Стайлзу его любимые шоколадные блинчики. Стайлз все еще в пижаме и помятой футболке Питера, оставшейся с прошлого вечера, когда они завалились в постель, с горячими руками и еще более горячими поцелуями. Он взлохмачен и мурлычет над своими блинчиками, поскольку Питер готовит их лучше всех. Стайлз любит такие утра, когда не надо спешить на работу, когда можно быть ленивым и домашним, и когда он может любоваться задницей Питера, пока тот готовит.

А потом, как будто в мгновение ока, Питер, одетый в боксеры и футболку, встает на колено, извлекает из коробочки кольцо и — в прямом противоречии с напряженным взглядом — произносит запросто:

— Ты делаешь мою жизнь стоящей того, чтобы жить, Стайлз. Выйдешь за меня?

Стайлзу требуется ровно двадцать две секунды, чтобы не подавиться блинчиком, после чего он с трудом глотает, очень быстро моргает, а потом — черт с ним — роняет Питера на пол.

У него даже не возникает вопрос, каков будет его ответ.

*******

Помолвка означает свадьбу, а на свадьбу полагается приглашать гостей, если только новобрачные не планируют сбежать вместе. Шерифу, вероятно, захочется посмотреть, как женится его сын? И наверняка друзья Стайлза смогут ненадолго отставить свои чертовы опасения в сторону и порадоваться за него в самый счастливый день в его жизни? И если Питер сможет общаться с Дереком, не разрывая тому глотку из-за воспоминаний обо всех его потерях, то и Дерек, в свою очередь, способен посмотреть достаточно далеко за тень Лоры, чтобы поздравить своего последнего оставшегося дядю?

Очевидно, нет.

Стайлз решает лично сообщить шерифу хорошую новость, что, вполне вероятно, одна из худших ошибок, сделанных им когда-либо, особенно после того, как Скотт и его стая дебилов узнает об этом. Естественно, Питер идет с ним, и все заканчивается прямо на лужайке перед домом Стилински-Макколов: криками о том, что Питер обманывает Стайлза, а Стайлз ведет себя как идиот, и все в таком духе. Криками, громкими настолько, что слышится приближение полицейских сирен, потому что кто-то вызвал копов к шерифу, и люди наблюдают живую мыльную оперу сквозь задернутые для приличия шторы.

А потом Дерек делает самую худшую ошибку в своей жизни. Ладно, хорошо, вторую худшую ошибку, потому что ничто не способно превзойти чертову Кейт Арджент.

Дерек действует импульсивно, не задумываясь, как в те недавние времена, когда Питер был фактически омегой и сбить его с ног не составляло труда, а их отношения со Стайлзом находились на стадии «уже не враги, но еще не друзья» — и это видно по тому, как он бросается на Питера, сверкая глазами и явно намереваясь схватить своего дядю и впечатать в ближайшее дерево.

Ему не удается подойти ближе, чем на три шага.

Питер теперь сильнее. Не альфа, но уверенный в себе бета, которому уютно в его собственной шкуре, со Стайлзом в качестве пары и с потенциальными собратьями по стае в лице нескольких друзей, которых они завели в Нью-Йорке. Он может без проблем справиться с Дереком, и Стайлз это знает, в отличие от всех остальных.

Но только потому, что он это может, не значит, что он должен, в этом Стайлз тоже уверен.

У него есть электрошокер, и он пускает его в ход прежде, чем Дерек успевает понять, что происходит, а затем тот оказывается на траве, бьется в конвульсиях, скуля на грани потери достоинства. Тем временем Стайлз спокойно и аккуратно направляет свое оружие на ближайшего волка, которым оказывается Айзек, хорошо понимающий, что лучшее, что он может сделать, это поднять руки вверх и отступить, что почти жаль, учитывая какую ярость испытывает Стайлз в этот момент, и говорит всем очень спокойно:

— Питер и я уходим. Вам не стоит появляться на свадьбе. Мне предельно ясно, что возвращение было ошибкой, и я не повторю ее. Я вас понял.

Он переводит холодный взгляд на своего отца, замороженная ярость бьется у него в груди, как бешеная, оглушительно прося освобождения.

— Ты можешь упаковать мои оставшиеся вещи и отправить их мне. Я даже оплачу доставку.

Он не задерживается, чтобы увидеть их реакцию. Вместо этого он разворачивается, хватает Питера за руку, и, забравшись в арендованный автомобиль, они уезжают прочь как раз в тот момент, когда полицейские машины сворачивают на их улицу.

В миле от Бикон-Хиллс Стайлз вынужден съехать на обочину, вылезти из машины и с силой ударить дерево. Несколько раз. Питер останавливает его до того, как он успеет сломать себе руку, но не раньше, чем разбивает в кровь костяшки.

Они едут домой. Им требуется несколько дней, чтобы вернуться к прежней жизни и чтобы Стайлз не чувствовал, что ему все еще хочется кричать. Не то, чтобы во всем случившемся было что-то новенькое, просто это было громче, публичнее и однозначно окончательнее.

После чего Питер предпринимает довольно рискованный шаг.

— Ты не обязан выходить за меня, ты же понимаешь, — говорит он как-то вечером за ужином нарочито небрежно, накручивая на вилку спагетти. — Я просто подумал, что должен это сказать. Тебе двадцать пять, это естественно, если ты не хочешь связывать себя обязательствами…

— Питер, — обрывает его Стайлз, сидя напротив и тоже накручивая спагетти, поскольку это помогает ему не взорваться, не выйти на улицу и не сделать что-нибудь безрассудное. Например, прямо сейчас на полной скорости вернуться в Бикон-Хиллс и придушить кого-нибудь. Возможно, больше чем кого-то одного. — Заткнись нахуй. Я люблю тебя. Я собираюсь выйти за тебя. И ничто из того, что ты или кто-либо еще скажет, не изменит мое решение, ферштейн?

Питер кивает и слегка улыбается, но едва заметная тревожная морщинка не покидает его лба. Он ведет себя чуть тише, чем обычно, когда вечером они идут в постель. И прижимается к спине Стайлза чуть ближе, когда ложатся спать, раз за разом проводя большим пальцем по золотому ободку на безымянном пальце Стайлза.

Когда Питер засыпает, Стайлз еще долго бурлит идеями, планирует и в конце концов улыбается и вылезает из постели, позаботившись о том, чтобы не разбудить своего оборотня.

Это глупо, и пошло, и неловко, но иногда, Во Имя Любви и Вечного Счастья Вашей Второй Половинки, вы просто должны поставить себя в такое положение.

Кроме того, Питер заслуживает этого, будучи столько лет вовлеченным в бредовые проблемы Бикон-Хиллс, в основном, как подозревает Стайлз, ради него. Если бы все зависело от Питера, он вряд ли вновь связался бы с кем-либо в Бикон-Хиллс, после того, как поставил крест на своем прошлом.

*******

Когда Питер просыпается, Стайлза нет не только в его объятьях, но даже в постели, и на долю секунды он думает, что его худшие опасения сбылись, что драматично и нелепо, потому что если когда-нибудь Стайлз и оставил бы его, он не улизнул бы среди ночи. И ему, как ни крути, потребовалось бы время, чтобы собрать вещи, и к тому же, он не оставил бы свою любимую подушку — ту самую, что прислонена сейчас к изголовью.

Проходит еще одна секунда, и Питер улавливает доносящиеся из душа звуки льющейся воды.

Он идиот. У Стайлза сегодня занятия с самого утра, в качестве помощника профессора. Естественно, он уже встал, как и каждый четверг в этом семестре. Питер обвиняет в своей ошибке не-полностью-проснувшийся мозг и их последний визит в Бикон-Хиллс.

Он перекатывается на спину, томно потягивается и прикрывает рукой глаза. Он не двигается до тех пор, пока вода в душе не выключается, и — несколько минут спустя — в комнате раздаются звуки шагов, а в бок ему утыкается палец.

Питер рычит и убирает руку, чтобы посмотреть на своего мокрого, замотанного в полотенце жениха.

Жених. Это слово, сама идея-ставшая-реальностью все еще несет в себе тяжелую дозу неверия. Питер сделал предложение, будучи полностью уверен, что Стайлз ответит «да», но всегда был — и все еще есть — назойливый голосок в глубине сознания, который сомневается. Голосок, который принадлежит не Стайлзу, а ему самому, который нашептывает, что даже после всех этих лет Стайлз все еще может проснуться однажды утром и одуматься.

Питер старается игнорировать подобные мысли. Это несправедливо по отношению к Стайлзу, потому что Питер знает, насколько тот предан всем, кого однажды впустил в свое сердце, и иногда, когда он думает, что Питер этого не увидит, Стайлз смотрит на него так, как будто из них двоих повезло именно ему.

Тем не менее иногда они закрадываются, страхи, которые издеваются над ним и напоминают, что это всего лишь вопрос времени — когда Маккол и шериф сумеют убедить Стайлза, что Питер не представляет для него ничего хорошего. Питер останется один, опозоренный и с разбитым сердцем.

Как если бы Питер когда-либо мог. Он тоже этого не планировал. Но его всегда так или иначе тянуло к Стайлзу, умному, блестящему и хитрому Стайлзу, саркастичному, под стать Питеру, с моментами наивности, что заставляют Питера смеяться.

Не то чтобы он не верит в любовь. Он верит, верит всем сердцем, что в мире есть люди, способные на ужасные и чудесные вещи во имя любви. Он далек от того, чтобы недооценивать силу любви. Но он всегда думал, что такая любовь не для него лишь потому, что сам никогда ее не испытывал, никогда не встречал кого-то, кто мог бы — или даже хотел — пробудить в нем столь сильное чувство.

Естественно, он заботился о своей семье, о своей прежней стае, он мог бы убить за них, не раздумывая — и убивал и до, и после пожара. Он едва не погиб, пытаясь вытащить их из горящего дома. Они любили его, как положено членам одной семьи, и даже меньше — Лора оставила его гнить в больнице, этим все сказано.

Так что он никогда не любил их в ответ, никогда не давал им себя больше, чем считал необходимым. Он отдал им свою жизнь, свои принципы и свои таланты, но не своё сердце — его он не отдавал никому до тех пор, пока не появился Стайлз. И тогда, где-то посредине жизненного пути, он обнаружил, что любовь может случиться и с ним, и это было настолько же пугающе, насколько и увлекательно.

Если кто и везунчик, так это Питер. И если кто-то способен уничтожить его одним словом, отказом, уходом, так это Стайлз.

И прямо сейчас Стайлз говорит:

— У меня урок, — и Питер возвращается в настоящее, решительно настроенный игнорировать последний приступ своей жалкой неуверенности. Его взгляд бездумно следует за каплей воды, стекающей с виска к линии подбородка, а оттуда к красивому изгибу ключицы Стайлза.

— Ммм, — мычит Питер, обхватывая рукой шею Стайлза и притягивая его к себе для ленивого поцелуя в губы. — Хорошего дня. Не позволяй студентам тобой помыкать.

Стайлз фыркает, но перехватывает инициативу и оставляет еще один мимолетный поцелуй на губах Питера, прежде чем выпрямиться в полный рост.

— Ты тоже. Не доведи своего редактора до инфаркта или типа того.

Питер усмехается и говорит:

— Ничего не обещаю, дорогой, — поскольку Камилла — это свирепый монстр в облике милой девушки, и Питер обожает злить ее, даже если рискует нарваться.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и направляется к шкафу. Питер по достоинству оценивает обнаженное тело Стайлза, когда тот роняет полотенце, и корчит гримасу разочарования, когда тот начинает прятать его под одеждой.

— Увидимся вечером, — кричит Стайлз, выпархивая наружу с сумкой через плечо.

Питер машет ему вслед, прислушиваясь к тому, как открывается и закрывается входная дверь. После этого он беспокойно дремлет еще около часа и тоже поднимется. Нет смысла оставаться в постели, если в ней нет Стайлза, чтобы отвлечь от настойчивых голосов, эхом издевающихся у него в голове.

Кроме того, заключение не напишет себя само, а Камилла и правда может прийти сюда и выбить дверь, чтобы получить рукопись Питера, если он не сдаст ее вовремя.

*******

Питер приходит домой около пяти. Стайлз должен появиться не раньше, чем через час, так что у него есть время, чтобы подумать, что приготовить на ужин. Он снимает ботинки, вешает пальто и кидает ключи на подставку, прежде чем направиться в свой кабинет, чтобы оставить там сумку.

Однако он замирает, не пройдя и половины коридора. Если только у него не случился внезапный приступ выборочной амнезии, сегодня утром, когда он уходил из дома, дверь спальни была открыта, а сейчас она совершенно точно закрыта.

По идее, в их квартире две спальни, но гостевая превращена во второй кабинет для Стайлза практически с самого начала, потому что они оба предпочитают свое собственное рабочее пространство, и уже несколько лет спят вдвоем в хозяйской спальне.

— Стайлз? — зовет Питер, аккуратно нюхая воздух.

Но нет, он бы услышал сердцебиение Стайлза, если бы тот уже был дома, а кого-либо еще не пропустила бы охрана.

Он движется ближе до тех пор, пока не замечает безобидный желтый квадрат, прилепленный к деревянной поверхности, потом вновь останавливается и, абсолютно сбитый с толку, отрывает стикер от двери.

Он смотрит на него целую минуту.

Его сердце трепещет в грудной клетке, набирая скорость, и что-то туго сжимается в горле, затрудняя глотание. Он читает записку еще раз, потом тянется к дверной ручке, поворачивает ее и открывает дверь.

На мгновение Питеру кажется, что кто-то по непонятным причинам сменил обои в их спальне, потому что все вокруг желтое. Затем он моргает и понимает, что это не обои, а стикеры. Желтые стикеры, квадрат за квадратом, ряды и колонны которых наклеены на все свободное пространство на стенах комнаты и даже — он проверяет — на потолке.

Он не замечает, как его сумка падает на пол, слишком занятый чтением ближайшей записки.

Там сказано:

Собственное дыхание звучит слишком громко у него в ушах, и внезапно он чувствует головокружение, будто ему необходимо сесть, прежде чем он упадет.

Он не садится. Вместо этого он продолжает читать:

  


 

И еще:

 

  


 

Здесь он коротко смеется, чувствуя беспомощную нежность, и, откровенно говоря, слегка возбудившись от воспоминаний, возникших в его голове. Похоже, этот угол отведен под неприличные признания.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

И еще, и еще, и еще. У Питера достаточно мощное зрение, чтобы прочитать даже те, что на потолке.

Он не осознает, что молча плачет, до тех пор, пока руки не обхватывают его талию, и знакомое тело не прижимается к спине. Подбородок устраивается у него на плече, пока пальцы гладят его влажную щеку.

Он позволяет Стайлзу отвести их в постель и усадить бок о бок, даже несмотря на то, что они прижались рукой к руке и переплели пальцы.

Уголком глаза Питер замечает еще один желтый квадратик и, когда поворачивает голову, то видит один-единственный стикер на своей подушке. Он поднимает его и читает:

Он роняет его. Как и самый первый, тот, что держал все это время. Затем притягивает к себе Стайлза, чтобы обнять его яростно, отчаянно, чувствуя шеей ответную улыбку, а также руки, обнимающие его с такой же силой, и он очень, очень сильно старается не представлять, где бы он сейчас мог быть, если бы у него не было Стайлза.

Ему не нужно считать, чтобы узнать, что в комнате ровно одна тысяча и одна записка. Одна тысяча и две, считая ту, что была на двери, но одна тысяча и одна причина, почему Стайлз любит его.

Одна тысяча и одна причина для Питера чтобы жить, чтобы остаться, чтобы прекратить слушать Дерека и Скотта, и всех остальных в Бикон-Хиллс, потому что, черт возьми, что они знают? Ни один из них не знает Стайлза так хорошо, как знает его Питер, а Питер знает, что Стайлз любит его. Он всегда это знал.

Когда он, наконец, заговаривает, у него хриплый голос, но ни один из них не обращает на это внимания.

— Зеленые, — хрипит он.

Стайлз слегка отстраняется и моргает в растерянности.

Питер откашливается.

— Сколько раз я тебе говорил, чтобы ты покупал зеленые стикеры? Я ненавижу желтые.

Стайлз вскрикивает, громко и возмущенно, а Питер начинает смеяться.

Стайлз лукаво смотрит на Питера и фыркает:

— Я сказался больным только для того, чтобы все это приготовить, знаешь ли!

Питер просто продолжает хихикать, и проходит всего несколько секунд, прежде чем Стайлз фыркает и присоединяется к нему.

*******

В кабинете у Питера есть маленькая деревянная коробочка. Она до самого края заполнена желтыми стикерами, заботливо сохраненными, несмотря на то, что он редко перечитывает их.

В этом больше нет необходимости.


End file.
